Breaking Free
by missmysterygirl13
Summary: Amber Smith was a wallflower. At least, that's how it was supposed to be. She thought that meeting Troy Bolton was just plain coincidence but what she doesn't know is that it was just the beginning. Troy/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

I sat quietly in the branch of a tree, reading my book. It was the first day of school after Christmas Break and like usual, I kept to myself. While I was almost done with page, I heard footsteps. I quickly looked down and slammed my book shut.

What the heck?

I thought this was the only safe place in this entire school, away from the crowd. Plus, it's dismissal! Who the heck would go here?

I peeked down and saw a guy with light brown hair and fairly tan skin. It took me a moment before I realized that this guy was Troy Bolton, the star player of the school's basketball team.

Now, why would a guy like this one be here?

I saw him sit down on the bottom of the trunk.

I leaned down a bit more. For a guy who has people wanting to be him, he sure looks upset. His face was frowning and he seems to be thinking deeply. I leaned in a little more, confused.

This was entirely new. I usually see him laughing with his friends and smiling like there's no tomorrow. This was an entire new look.

I mean, everyone knew Troy Bolton.

This guy is on the top of the food chain. He's the most popular guy in the entire school and the cheerleaders are always swooning over him. His friends seemed to be the noisiest bunch and everyone knows his dad is Coach Bolton. It's a wonder how he doesn't have a girlfri—

Without warning, my left foot slipped, throwing me off-balance. I yelped and quickly hugged the trunk for balance. That was close. I'm not really the type of person who likes to have their face smack the ground.

Unfortunately, Troy seems to hear my girlish yelp and quickly stood up. He turned around and spotted me.

Being the idiotic me, I waved sheepishly.

His face turned into a puzzled look.

"Uh,...what are you doing up on the tree?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing, just trying to fly." I said sarcastically, without me even knowing. I sighed mentally. Why must I be like this when I'm nervous?

"Oh, well, I don't think that it's working." He said, looking at me hugging the trunk. I slowly let go of it, careful to regain my balance.

An awkward silence took over.

"...You need any help getting down?" He asked me, putting his hands on his pockets.

"Um..." I trailed off. "...No thanks."

I took my book and slowly climbed down the tree. This is so awkward. When I was at the last branch, my left slipped again. I yelped, the second time for the day, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground.

"Oof!" I heard someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes. That's weird, it seems something cushioned my fall. But how—oh no.

"Um, are you, by any chance, going to get off of me?" I heard someone mumble. I quickly tried to stand up. That was so not cool.

I turned around and helped Troy up.

"I am so sorry." I said as he brushed the leaves in his back.

"It's okay." He said, chuckling. It seems that he's not used to girls to fall over him, literally.

"Um, are you okay?" I said, being a bit awkward. It perfectly shows how I have no idea how to interact with him.

"I'm fine." He said, looking at me as he smiled. I gave a weak smile, not used to this.

"I'm Troy." He said, extending his hands.

"I know, I'm Amber." I said, shaking his hand.

"So, why were you up on the tree?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was just reading this book." I said, picking up my book on the ground.

"Oh." He said, smiling.

Another moment of silence.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked me.

I was taken back. Do you really take a walk with a person you just met? I'm really not used to this. I was usually the one in the background, a wallflower. An audience to one's show.

_'You weren't always one.'_ A part of my head said. I ignored it.

"Sure." I said. We slowly took a walk, going to the school's exit. Then a question popped into my head.

"How about you? What were you doing in that part of the school." I asked instantly, trying to make conversation. He sighed.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was just thinking and my feet seems to lead me there." He said, shrugging. I nodded, that was how I found this place too, but a part of me was confused.

"What kind of thing were you thinking? I mean, your face was so...serious. Not your usual look." I said.

"What do you mean 'my usual look'?" He asked, squeezing his eyebrows together.

"You know, you're always smiling and laughing. It's a bit new to see you being like that." I said. I'm not sure if this is the type of conversation you have with someone you just met.

"Really?" He said, turning to me.

"Yeah, really." I said, also turning to look at him.

"But how would you know that?" He asked. I shrugged, finally loosening up a bit and turning to look to where we were going.

"You're the most popular guy in school. Everyone knows how you usually act."

"Huh." He said, taking the information in. "Was it always like that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, was it always like that? People knowing stuff about me without me knowing them?" He asked. I felt like there was something else in that question.

"Yeah." I answered. "You're Troy Bolton. The star player of the basketball team. The king of the school. _The_ Troy Bolton. That's how people see it."

"But I'm just Troy." He said. I felt a sense of nostalgia.

_'He's just like me.'_

"I know." I blurted. He looked at me puzzled, again. I can't blame him. I mean, I would be confused too if someone said that I was practically a star and then say that I'm _just_ me.

"What I mean to say is," I continued "Sometimes we create an image that's not whom we entirely are. Some can show that their super smart but actually, they study late at night for just one test. Some can show that they're the most sassy girl alive but actually, they're insecure of themselves."

"Maybe, you too. You don't know it but the world could be only seeing one part of you. You're seen as Troy Bolton the Basketball Guy, but actually, you're just you." I said, continuing my speech. "You're not just Troy Bolton, son of Coach Bolton. You're not just Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. All of those things are a part of you. Show them that. Show them that there is more to you than that."

_'Before you're too late.' _I added, mentally.

He seems to be shocked by my speech. I, myself, couldn't believe what I just said.

I blushed, that was so embarrassing. He's probably thinking that I'm weird.

"Uh..." He was going to continue but he was cut off.

I took a look in the clock. I cursed internally. Mom's going to kill me!

"I have to go! Bye!" I said, waving and bolting out of the school. Oh man, I'm going to get in trouble.

I didn't even hear him when he asked, more like shouted, what was my full name.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

I slowly sat in my seat as the bell rang. I was in my homeroom period and as usual, went unnoticed except by Kelsi, who was my best friend since middle school.

"Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting." Miss Darbus said, making Troy sit down. How wonderful it is that he never realized that I was in his homeroom period.

"Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both singles and pairs." She continued while Sharpay clapped with excitement and beamed at Miss Darbus.

"I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit." Miss Darbus said as she made some motion with her hands.

* * *

"Do you really think that my song is okay?" Kelsi asked me as we were going to the auditorium. She was chosen as the composer of the winter musicale and she was obviously a nervous wreck.

"For the hundredth time Kelsi, it's perfect!" I said. "You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"I know, don't worry. Besides, I think that you'll be more worried about those who'll audition." I said, smiling in amusement as I remembered how the auditions usually go. We were now inside the auditorium.

"Are you sure?" She asked as we were near the stage.

"Positive." I said, stopping turning to her. "Now just breathe, okay?" I said putting both of my hands on her shoulders. I gave her a smile and she gave a small smile back.

This was her first part in a school production. I was also a bit nervous for her but most part of me was excited.

"What about you?" She asked. My smile faltered a bit.

"Amber?"

I sighed. For the last couple of musicale auditions, I usually bailed before I get to sing or I don't even attend it. Writing my name on those auditions sheets were aren't as hard as actually performing.

"No worries, I'll do my best. Plus, you're here, I can definitely do it." I said, forcing a smile.

_'I think.' _I thought.

"Are you sure?" She asked, not buying it.

"Yes! Now, go." I said, turning her around pushing her to the direction where Miss Darbus was. She turned and cast me one last glance. I smiled and showed a thumbs up. She turned her head and went to Miss Darbus.

I, too, turned around and looked for a seat.

When we were all ready Miss Darbus started to speak.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey. Where—" The warning bell cut Miss Darbus off.

"Was that a cell phone?!" She demanded. The people around checked their cellphones, not knowing that it was actually the warning bell.

I saw Kelsi lean towards Miss Darbus and quietly said something that seemed to make Miss Darbus realize that it was just the warning bell.

"Ah!" She said in realization.

"Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week." She said to us.

I took a deep breath. I was panicking a bit but I thought of the reasons why I was here.

_'You can do this. You're here for extra credits since you don't really take part in class. You're here to show your support for Kelsi as her best friend. Most importantly, you're here for _yourself_ and _not _for _them_.' _I thought.

"First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling." Miss Darbus said. "Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later."

"Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks." She said, showing Kelsi who bowed and went to the piano. I noticed that she was more collected now and I was thankful for that. Miss Darbus turned to us.

"Shall we?" She said. I took another deep breath. This is it.

* * *

A girl wearing a red ribbon on her head was first up.

She stood on stage and sang.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
That you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know..." She sang, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. Her singing was off-key and I knew that she was out. I tried my hardest to keep my face neutral but inside I was cringing a bit.

"Uh-huh. Yes, thank you." Miss Darbus said and Kelsi turned to look at me like 'What the heck?'

I shrugged, also not knowing why the auditions always go like this.

"Next!

A guy who was wearing a red tie came up.

"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't sneeze...see." He looked down on his hand, reading the lyrics. I looked at him, not believing that he actually made that error. He was badly off-key.

"That you were always right there next to beside me." I couldn't help but cringe.

"Alan, I admire your pluck." Miss Darbus started to say but the guy continued to sing the lyrics, reading it from his hand.

"As to your singing..." He still continued to sing but eventually stopped, looking at Miss Darbus.

"That's a wonderful tie you're wearing." She said, not continuing her earlier statement. I couldn't blame her.

"Next!"

A girl in mostly pink went near the piano and positioned herself as if she was daydreaming.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
That you were always right beside me" She sang off-key, winking at Miss Darbus who winked back.

"This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know" She sang, winking at Miss Darbus again.

"Uh...stop." Miss Darbus said.

After her, another girl who was wearing a choker went on stage.

"..so lonely before I finally found ahhh  
What I've been looking... for!" She sang in a high note and held the last one. I putted both of my hands on both of my ears, hoping that both won't fall off. Kelsi stopped playing and looked shocked.

"Ah... Cindra. What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world." Miss Darbus said. I couldn't agree with her more. The girl smiled like she knew that she already got the part.

"Bravo! Brava! Perhaps the... spring musicale." Miss Darbus continued, smiling.

The girl's smile vanishes as she looks over to Kelsi who flashes her a "better luck next time" smile. She makes a squeak and walks off.

The next student was doing a ballet routine. He was doing great and Miss Darbus seemed to like his performance. When he went off-stage, we heard a crash. Kelsi and I looked shocked and I saw a glimpse of some people helping the poor boy.

The next audition was by a pair.

"It's hard to believe that I could not see" The girl spoke.

"Couldn't see" The boy echoed.

**"**That you were always right beside me"

**"**Beside me"

**"**Thought I was alone"

"Alone"

Okay, this was getting disturbing.

**"**With no one to hold"

**"**To hold"

**"**But you were right beside me"

**"**Beside me"

By this point, they were on their knees and rolling on the floor.

Miss Darbus opened her mouth say something, "Well, that was just..." Very very freaky?

"...very disturbing. Go see a counselor." She said. The pair went down. "Ugh. Next!"

The next girl was about to start to sing but then freezes.

"Thank you. Next." Miss Darbus quickly said. The girl ran in shame. This is where I started to get nervous. I took a few deep breaths.

_'Come on Amber. You can do this! It's almost your turn.'_

The last statement had an opposite effect and before I knew it, I was on my fours and crawling out of the auditorium. Don't want anyone to see me.

Kelsi didn't seem to notice my escape.

_'I'm sorry, Kelsi.'_

I heard Miss Darbus say that Sharpay and Ryan were next. I've basically watched them do this every musicale. They always audition and always get the part. They're one of the reasons why I usually bail these stuff.

I fastened my pace. Just when I was at the last row of seats I heard someone's voice.

"Amber?" I almost jumped out of skin. I snapped my head sideways and I saw that it was Troy. I went red.

"Troy?" I said and quickly got up on my feet. Great, more to add-on the list of times I've embarrassed myself in front of Troy Bolton. Walking like a dog.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask at the same time. That was when I noticed the new girl, Gabriella, behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, rephrasing my question.

"You first." He said. It was then that then when my awkwardness came back to me.

"I...uh...was...going to...audition." I stuttered. I mentally face palmed. Why must I be weird with hot guys? "How about you guys?"

"Well..." He seemed to be having a hard time thinking of a reason.

"We're just watching the auditions." Gabriella cut in, saving Troy from further embarrassment.

"Well, if you guys want to watch an actual audition," I started to say, starting to get relaxed. "Then watch the next one."

"You mean Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Yup, they always get the lead. I've practically seen each one of their auditions." I said, nodding.

"Then why haven't you auditioned yet?" Troy asked me. I gave a weak smile.

"Nerves. I always bail out before I can audition." I said, not wanting this interrogation to go any further.

"Always? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Like I told you, nerves. I always get nervous." I lied, smiling sympathetically.

"Oh, I get it." Gabriella said, smiling understandingly.

"Well, I got to go." I said.

"Wait." Troy blurted out.

I snapped my head back to him. He seemed to be arguing with himself. I looked past him and saw that Sharpay and Ryan's audition was about to start.

"I think that their audition is starting. I better go." I said, turning to both of them.

"It was nice meeting you." Gabriella said.

"You too." I said, smiling.

I was about to leave when Troy said, "Amber, Can you do me a favor?"

I turned to him, wondering why he was asking me for a favor.

"Can you not tell anyone that we were here?" He asked me, pointing to himself and Gabriella.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Uh, my friends...they don't really now about..." He trailed off. I got it.

"Oh, no worries, I won't." I told him and then I proceeded to leave.

I remained thinking of how odd it was that I met Troy again for the second time by coincidence.

* * *

**Hi guys! I was so happy and shocked when I saw that I had a review and that some were following. I was really excited and I was bouncing on my seat. I was that much of a loser, but nonetheless, THANK YOU!**

**OhBeClever- Thank you so much for reviewing! Really! ****You made me so happy!**

**Anyway, I'd like to ask you guys if you liked this chapter. I felt like Amber was a bit out of character but I don't know if it was just me. You know how writers are about their work.**

**Again, thank you so much! Please tell me what you think so that I could edit and make this chapter a lot better. I'll probably update on Wednesday or Thursday.**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

I walked through the halls with a small stack of paper in my hands. I was assigned by our English teacher to pass it to her today during dismissal. Obviously, I couldn't say no.

I was about to go to the right corner but then I bumped into someone.

Since I'm not really that much of an athlete, I fell. Papers scattered the floor and I find myself wincing from the impact of the ground.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, a bit of worry in his voice. I saw a hand reaching out for me.

"I'm fine." I said, taking the person's and got up.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was—." The person, whom I think is a guy, stopped short.

"It's okay, really." I said, looking up at him. I knew from first glance that it was Troy Bolton. Okay, once was alright. Twice, I can still take. But unexpectedly meeting for the third time is getting freaky.

"Amber?" He asked me. I quickly snapped out of it.

_'Focus, Amber.' _I thought.

"Uh..y-yeah." I stuttered.

I noticed the scattered pieces papers around us. I quickly tried to pick them up. Troy seemed to notice this too because he quickly helped me.

"Here." He said, handing the papers over.

"Um..thanks." I replied.

"Why is it that every time we meet, you're either falling or on the floor?" He asked me, amused. I gave a small smile, shrugging.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked, pointing towards the stack of paper.

"Oh, I was going to the teachers' lounge to give this to the English teacher." I answered.

"Want any help?" He asked me.

"Uh.. I guess." I said.

"Cool." He smiled and took half of the papers.

We then, walked silently towards the teachers' lounge.

"So...weren't you going somewhere before?" I asked.

"Oh, nah. I was just walking around." He replied.

"Oh."

"...you know, Kelsi was looking for you." He told me.

"You know Kelsi?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"How?" I asked.

He proceeded to tell me about what happened after I bailed the auditions.

"You've been given a callback audition?!" I asked, shocked. This guy and Gabriella must be really good if they can compete with Sharpay and Ryan. "Wow."

"To be honest, I don't even know why I'm even thinking of going."

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed. "Going through the audition is hard, going against Sharpay and Ryan is just awesome! You must be a really good singer!"

He looked hesitant for a bit. I noticed how excited I was and quickly calmed down.

"I mean...uh...t-that it's really nice to be able to perform. You should give it a chance." I said, slowly turning red.

"What about you? Why didn't you go and perform?" He asked me.

"I told you before, I always get nervous."

"I don't think you do."

I snapped my head back to him.

"Kelsi kept mumbling how she would drag you to the stage, next time. I think that you're just afraid of not getting the part."

I bit my lip. Here was a person whom barely knows me but manages know my weakness. Was I that obvious?

"You know, you should be taking risks. Life is fun that way." He said, turning to me and smiling.

I blushed and turned away.

"Right back at you." I muttered. He went silent. Here it goes.

"I think that you're scared of what people would think of you if you go ahead and sing." I said. I knew it ever since he told me to not tell his friends that he was in the auditions. Let's just call it a sixth sense.

"You don't know that." He said in denial.

"Don't I?" I asked. I really have to keep my mouth shut. I think he's getting upset.

"...I'm sorry." I said, after a moment.

"No, it's okay, you're right." He said, sighing. "I'm just...scared."

"I get it. No worries. Everyone can be afraid of something." I said, looking at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You know, I can't shake off the feeling that I've seen you somewhere before." He told me.

"That's because I'm in some of your classes, including homeroom period." I told him, slightly amused. I was getting used to talking to him.

"No way." He said with his eyes showing disbelief. I shrugged.

"I'm not really that active in classes. Don't worry, it's okay." I said, smiling.

"But still..."

"It's fine. You don't have to feel guilty." I said. He sighed.

"...You know, Kelsi also told us that you could really sing." He said, after a moment. "She looked really sure about that. Maybe you should give it another try."

I pursed my lips.

"What else did she say?" I asked, ignoring his last statement.

"That you're stubborn and that if she finds you, you'll have the scolding of your life." He said, smiling as he recalled.

"Of course, she did." I said, rolling my eyes but couldn't help my smile. Classic Kelsi, acting like my mother.

"Yeah, she must be a really good friend." He said, smiling at me.

"Yup, she is." I responded.

"That's cool." He said, meaning it.

"Aren't your friend good ones too?" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, they are. It's just that..."

"You're scared of what they'll say when they realize about the callbacks?" I suggested. He nodded.

"...you should give singing a chance. You'll never know until you try, right?" I told him. He seemed to be thinking of something.

Suddenly, he stopped short and turned to look at me. I slowly turned to face him, a confused look on my face.

"How about this? You go to Miss Darbus and ask if you can audition for the play and I'll go to the callbacks." He said.

"What?!" I asked, incredulously. "Auditions are over. Plus, she'll instantly say no! And where did you even get that idea?!"

"Just try." He shrugged, ignoring my last question.

"And when will I do that?"

"Tomorrow." He answered simply.

"No way." I answered immediately.

"Come on." He said, insistently.

"...how about after the callbacks?" I suggested. We're now at the teachers' lounge.

"So you are going to do it."

"Yes, yes. So, callbacks?" I asked.

"If you're up for it." He said, teasingly. He putted the papers he was carrying on top of mine.

"You're on, Wildcat. But you'll have to help me practice." I said, half-kidding and half-serious. Simply put, I have no idea.

"It's a done deal. Meet me in the science club roof, tomorrow. See you there!" He said, winking and running out of the school. I blushed a bit and grinned.

I guess my life doesn't suck _that_ much.


	4. Chapter 4: What is happening to me?

I sat on my bed, laptop on my lap and listening to music. I was going through the internet searching some random stuff when I heard a loud knock on the door. I snapped my head towards it and quickly took off my headphones.

"What is it?" I shouted.

"Amber, there's someone who wants to see you." I heard my mom said in an excited tone. I scrunched my eyebrows. I don't think Kelsi told me that she was coming over. And I don't think my mom would be that excited if it was her.

I slowly got up from my bed and opened the door.

"Amber!" A guy wearing a black sweater, pants and a cap shouted as he opened his arms. I blinked. It was Drake.

"I don't know who you are." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, really?" He said.

"Nope, never seen you before in my entire life."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Oh, I guess someone won't be getting this book." He said, showing the new book in my favorite series. My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. You're my best friend, Drake Miller, who went to some beach in Hawaii and didn't let me come. Now, give me that book!" I said, taking the book from him. I looked at it in wonder and squealed.

"Gee, great to see you too." He said, sarcastically.

"Shut up. You didn't let me come to Hawaii even though your parents said that it was alright." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"That's because you're just going to stay in the hotel room and watch TV or read books all the time we're there." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"I would've gone to the beach if you bribed me with some chocolate ice cream."

"Yeah, I know." He said, shrugging. "But I wouldn't be able to get some girls if you keep hanging on to me."

I stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" He said, wincing in pain. He glared at me. I sent him a sweet fake smile.

"I guess I deserved that." He muttered. This time, I showed him a real smile.

"Yeah, you did. Now where are my other souvenirs?" I said, reaching out my palm.

"Can't I go in your room, first?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said, sighing dramatically. He shook his head.

"You know you missed me." He said, smirking.

"Shut up. We both know that you were dying in boredom there without me." I said. He gave me a smile.

"It's great to be back." He said, sincerely.

"It's great to have you back." I told him, smiling. The both of us grinned.

* * *

"Callback?! AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream. Looks like Sharpay saw the news.

"Woah, what the heck was that?" Drake asked me and Kelsi.

"Sharpay and Ryan have a callback audition this Thursday." Kelsi said, beaming at the fact.

"Seriously? Who're the pair who beat them?"

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, but I don't think you know the girl. She's a new student." I said. He looked at us.

"Wait, Troy Bolton? As in star player of the basketball team?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"He can sing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." I shrugged. "I haven't really heard him sing, but Kelsi has."

We both turned to Kelsi.

"He's a great singer." She told us.

"Huh. You guys look like you're not shocked by the news." He said.

"I...uh...kind of know him." I said.

Drake turned to me.

"What?" He asked. "Did you know about this, Kels?"

"A bit." She said.

"How do you know him?" He asked me.

"Well, we just kind of keep on accidentally meeting and we talked and I think that we're friends now." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Well, anyway, the book club is going to the contest." Drake told us.

"You mean where we go in the book fair and the one who sells the most books wins?" I asked. He nodded.

"So you guys want to join?"

"I'm not even in the book club, Drake." Kelsi said.

"I guess." I said, shrugging. I was actually in the book club, if you didn't know.

"Great, I better go tell the others. See you, guys!" He said, waving and going on his merry way.

"So, back to Troy..." Kelsi said. I groaned.

"What? You're the one who keeps talking about him on the phone." She said. "And plus, he made you want to go and audition again. That should mean something, Amber."

"It's just because I convinced him to go to the callbacks. That's just it." I said.

"Whatever you say." She said, shrugging and walking ahead of me.

"Kelsi! I groaned.

Little did we know that a certain blonde and her twin was eavesdropping on our conversation.

* * *

Sharpay was fuming. No one messes with her and gets away with it. She'll deal with Gabriella later. Right now, she had another person to deal with.

She was busily walking around the hallways and thinking about the stupid callbacks when she heard Troy's name.

"So, back to Troy..." She heard someone say. She recognized the voice as Kelsi's. The girl beside her groaned.

"What? You're the one who keeps talking about him on the phone." Kelsi said. What?

"And plus, he made you want to go and audition again. That should mean something, Amber." Who was this Amber? And what audition are they talking about? Realization sank in but Sharpay wasn't worried. She knew no one can snag her role from her. Gabriella just had luck.

"It's just because I convinced him to go to the callbacks. That's just it." I said.

_What?!_

"Whatever you say." Kelsi said, shrugging and walking ahead of the Amber girl.

"Kelsi! The girl groaned.

Now, Sharpay was searching about Amber. She knew that Troy wouldn't go to the callbacks if someone didn't persuade him too. And it looks like that Amber girl did. She was fuming with anger. Oh, and jealousy.

It was obvious that Amber must be close with Troy. How she never noticed, she will never know. No one takes her man from her.

"Let's see here..."

She clicked a link and a picture of Amber was shown on the side.

"Bingo." She said, smirking.

She read through the details when a certain name caught her eye. She opened a new tab and putted the name. To say that the results shocked her was an understatement.

But then, she smirked.

"Little miss wanna-be better keep her hands away." She said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

I sat quietly on my lunch table. Everyone was buzzing around and some were laughing of what happened just a minute ago. It's obvious that Sharpay having french fries on her shirt gives joy to some students.

The school was buzzing with the new gossip. Gabriella and Troy singing really shook the school.

"Look at that, the brainiacs are talking to the jocks." Drake said, sitting beside me.

"Not you too." I groaned. I always sat with the book club and today was no different. The weird thing is, some skater dudes are actually talking to some of us.

"Hey, Kelsi told me you're going to ask for ask go for another audition. And that Troy made you do that." He said, in a serious tone. Why, Kelsi, must you keep talking about me to other people?

"Yeah." I said.

"Look, I'm going to go and say that I don't like him." He said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Come on, Drake. He's a nice guy." I said.

"Amber, I know those kind of guys. They lead you on, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You just knew about our friendship _today. _Can you please not judge? Besides, he's just a friend." I said. "What makes you think I like him?"

"Because I'm one of your best friends." He said.

I sighed.

"Look can we just not talk about him? Okay? Please?" I asked. He huffed but let the subject go.

Suddenly, the cafeteria food looked less appealing.

* * *

I went up to the roof and the things I saw was green, green and green.

"Woah, this place is a jungle." I said in awe.

"Just like the cafeteria." Troy said. I went to him.

"Where decent food can never be served." I said.

"You got that right." He said.

"So, this is your private hideout?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists." He said.

"...you pretty much have the school wired, don't you? Everyone wants to be your friend." I said.

"Unless we lose." He said.

"It's really tricky being the coach's son, huh?"

"Makes me want to practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say about the singing.

"And you're worried, aren't you?" I said. He sighed.

"My parent's friends are always saying, 'Your son's the basketball guy. You must be so proud.'" He said, then looked at me. "Sometimes I don't wanna be the "basketball guy." I just wanna be a guy. You know?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling understandingly. "Kelsi told me what you said to her yesterday, at the auditions."

I looked at him.

"Do your friends know that side of you?"

"To them," He started. "I'm the playmaker dude."

"Then maybe you've got to show them that there's more to you than that. If you don't then they will never know enough about you, Troy. When I was younger, I was always a shadow. But when I'm with you, I fell like person, a girl."

"You even look like one too." He said, smiling.

I giggled softly at his joke.

"Hey, do you remember when we met the first time?" He asked me.

"You mean, when I fell out of a tree and fell on you? Then yes." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, that. You remember that speech you said?" He asked me. I turned red. That was so embarrassing. Blurting stuff like that. He took my silence as a yes.

"To be honest, I was really shocked by that." He said. I turned redder. "But it helped me, a lot."

He smiled at me and I felt my heart skipped a beat for a minute there. I shook my head mentally. Stop it, Amber.

"You're a great guy, Troy. Honestly, I don't really give speeches like that." I started. "Do you remember in kindergarten when at first, you act all awkward with a person you just met but after 10 seconds, you act like you're best friends with that person because they make you fell like you're... yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Being with you is like that." I said, smiling. He seemed to be thinking of something.

"You know, I would've never have agreed to go to the callbacks if it weren't for your speech."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I smiled at him.

"You're a really cool guy, you know? But not because of what your friends think." I said. "Thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten."

The both of us stayed like that for a moment. He was smiling at me and I was smiling back. During those moments, my heart was racing and I felt all...tingly.

I curse the bell for ruining the moment. We both groaned and Troy took my hand as we get back inside.

I blushed at the contact. Oh my gosh, I think I'm turning into a mutant.

What the heck is happening to me?

* * *

**Yes! An update! I missed writing this so much. Please forgive me if you waited long. Please review! I am begging you. I have no idea if you guys want me to continue or not or if need to edit stuff!**

**Btw, thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. You guys have no idea how much I squealed in happiness.**

**Thank you and see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing

I went inside the music classroom and saw that Gabriella is already there. Kelsi already told her about me practicing with them and let's say that I think my friend list just grew more.

"Hey, Amber." She greeted me, smiling.

"Hey. You're the only one here?" I asked her. She nodded.

I took a look around the room and saw that there were many instruments, but what caught my eye the most was the piano. I gently tapped a note before thinking.

"You play the piano?" Gabriella asked me.

"Oh, I just um... I play a bit." I said. She looked at me expectantly and I knew what was coming next.

"Can you play a song for me?" She asked. I knew it.

"Um..." I was cut short by the door opening. We both tuned around and saw Kelsi.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm late."

"No worries, you just got here in time." Gabriella said as she helped Kelsi with her stuff. Kelsi thanked her.

Her gaze turned me.

"You want to play?" She asked, gesturing to the piano. I sighed. She heard our conversation, didn't she?

"I..." I trailed off. I've never really played it for a long time.

Both of the girls looked at me expectantly. I played with my fingers.

It wouldn't hurt, right? It's just playing one song.

"Yeah." I answered. Kelsi grinned.

I sat down and readied my fingers to play the piano. Kelsi putted the music sheets.

_'Breaking Free', _the title read.

I slowly played the first few notes. Gabriella started to sing the first verse.

_"We're soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven _

_that we can't reach."_

_"If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free."_ Kelsi sang softly. She nudged and I knew she wanted me to try and sing. Before thinking of another thought, I sang.

_"You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different from who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_'Till we're separate hearts" _I sang softly.

This was it, singing. Whenever I couldn't find words to describe my feelings, I would simply just sing. It was my freedom. And now, it feels nice, to sing again freely.

* * *

I slowly sang the chorus of the 'It's Hard To Believe' in the library. Outside of the library, to be more precise. I heard footstep and I turned to look at the corner.

There were two shadows and they were getting closer. I ran into the washroom.

Who goes to the library in 6 am?

...Don't answer that.

I saw Sharpay and Ryan walk on to the hall. When they turned to the left corner, I slowly got out of the washroom.

Almost caught. Phew.

* * *

I slowly painted the moon. Not the literal one. The one for the play.

I was helping the Drama Club since I needed the extra credits.

Gabriella passed by me, sending me a smile. I smiled back.

Gabriella and I turned fast friends. Ever since I showed her my collection of books, we instantly became close.

It's really hard to find a fellow bookworm.

I tiptoed, trying to paint the top part. Sadly, I wasn't that tall.

"Here you go."

I heard someone say as the person lifted me up. I gave out a small yelp and I looked down.

Troy's grinning face was what I saw. I turned red.

This has been happening to me a lot lately.

Troy, blush. Troy, blush. Troy, blush. It's like a cycle that can't be stopped.

Of course, I thought of the possibilities of what my feelings were, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

For now, I think I have a bit of a crush on him.

I painted the top of the moon slowly and when I was done, Troy putted me down.

"T-thanks." I said. My stuttering was slowly turning worse with him.

"You're welcome." He said, showing me his smile.

Little did I know that a certain drama queen was watching us, glaring.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**I haven't been updating because of school. I just transferred to a new school and it's pretty hard to cope.**

**Thank you so much for reading this and I would love to hear what you think.**

**See you later~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Being a Mat

I stood before my mother who was smiling from ear to ear. Her pearly white teeth can be seen and her eyes were twinkling.

I, on the hand, stood on my ground, eyes slightly wide and felt a lump in my throat.

_She's coming here._

_Tomorrow._

"Isn't it exciting?!" My mom exclaimed. This made me snap out of my thought.

I gulped.

"Yeah, it's great." I said, forcing a smile. Luckily, my mom was too busy being happy to notice.

"She said that she wanted you to know before tomorrow so that it would be a surprise!" My mom said.

"Yeah, it's cool. Uh...I really have to go now, Mom. I don't want to be late." I said, scratching the back of my ear.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Be careful on your way to school."

A few minutes later, I was now talking to Drake.

"What?! She's going home?!"

"Why?!"

"Why didn't your mom tell you?!"

These were basically that he kept saying.

"Yes, she's going home."

"Something about 'taking a break'."

"It was a surprise for me."

And these were my answers.

He covered his face with his hands. He was obviously worried.

"...what about you?"

I took a deep breath at his question. I wasn't exactly expecting him to go straight to the point.

"...I'll be fine." I answered. This, we both you know, was a somewhat lie.

"...What about your auditions? What if someone finds out?" He asked.

"No one will find out, okay?" I said in a strong voice. "Don't worry."

He looked a bit hesitant but in the end, he let it go.

* * *

"Why hello, Amber Smith, right?" I heard a girl saying behind me.

I turned around from my locker and saw Sharpay smiling. What the...

"I'm Sharpay Evans, but you probably knew that." She continued.

It was pretty hard to process the fact that Sharpay was talking to me.

"How..."

"In the auditions, silly! I always see you signing up but I was partly intrigued why you don't perform in the auditions." She said, smiling.

And she wants me to believe that she noticed me before... Right.

"I-i-i do-don't really..." And there goes the stuttering again. If someone finds a medicine for anti-stuttering, then I would be forever thankful.

"Anyway, I was really intrigued by you, that I somehow came upon this." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

I looked at the article.

_Jennifer Smith, the actress that made the world turn, is pretty close with her family, which includes..._

No. No. No. No.

"I d-don't know what..."

"Save it, freak. I know about your relation with Jennifer Smith." Sharpay said, dropping the nice attitude.

"Let's see here..." She took the paper and read.

"Jennifer Smith, the actress that made the world turn, is pretty close with her family, which includes her mother, Heather Smith and her younger sister, Amber Smith."

I felt a lump in my throat.

No.

"Huh, never thought that Jennifer could have such a loser of a sister like you."

Please, stop.

"Trying hard to fit in? Don't even bother."

No.

"Do you really think that you can just write your name on a piece of audition sheet to get in a play? Without trying perform? Just because you're a sister of a star?"

I don't...

"And also, trying to seduce the most popular guy in school to at least gain some popularity? You sure like to lower yourself than you were before."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

She glared at me as she smiled sweetly.

"We both know that you like him. So why not just give it up?"

I took a deep breath.

"I don't like Troy." I said, the back of my ear itching.

"Oh, so now you lie too?" She said.

"Listen here, loser, Troy will never like you. Ever. So why not just give him a break because I'm pretty sure that he just pities you."

Okay, that was a punch in the stomach.

But I knew that there was always a possibility that what she said was true.

What if he did think that I'm just another loser? What if he just befriended me out of pity? What if he would never really like me?

All of these thoughts ran through my head as Sharpay walked away from me.

She found out.

She knew my secret.

No other person was supposed to know.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There was lump in my throat and I don't to seem to have the strength to move. I stood still.

What am I going to do?

* * *

"Are you okay, Amber?" Drake asked me as we walked through the halls. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling and scratching the back of my ear.

I keep on lying today.

He looked at me for a moment and then shrugged it off.

As I entered my next class, I saw Troy wink at me as he got out of the room.

Huh, didn't think that his class here was before mine.

Well, it certainly didn't stop the fact that my heart skipped beat and then ran a mile per second.

I sighed as he got out of my radar. I'm really hopeless, aren't I?

"It's obvious, you know." Drake said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Dude, you keep looking at him in daze-like way. Don't tell me that you don't have a crush on him." He said, sitting down beside the chair in front of mine.

"I-I-I don't!"

"Right."

Dang it.

"I'm telling you, Amber, you're going to get hurt." He said, taking his notebook.

"You don't know that." I said, a lump forming in my throat. What is it today? 'Make Amber Feel Like A Mat That's Been Stomped on With Shoes That Has Dirt And All Of Those Other Stuff' Day?

"I'm just telling you, try to keep distance." He said, now focusing on his notes.

I sighed and then continued to sit on my chair.

"Oh, and the Book Fair is on Friday." He said, looking at me.

I slumped on my chair.

I took in what he and Sharpay said. Maybe I _should_ keep a distance between me and Troy...

* * *

**That's basically it for now! You guys now know Amber's secret! But there would probably be more twists in the next few chapters. This is only the beginning.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill my promise of updating, but I am glad to say that I, at the very least, tried. XD**

**Please review and if you think that this is a bit too cliche or something like that, just put it in your review.**

**Also, to the one who wanted Troy and Gabriella together, there is a reason why it is written Troy/OC in the description. XD**

**Nonetheless, thank you for giving me your time to at least leave a review and read my story.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! To those who follows/reviews/favorites this story. It means a lot to me. Every single one of them. You guys don't know how much I freaked out when I saw the next day that someone already reviewed. I was screaming out of happiness. Thank you so much :)**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. I would love to know your suggestions for the story.**

**And by the way, can you guys give me a song that Amber could sing? Please PM/review it. ;)**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
